


Goodnight Demon Slayer

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Habían perdido en Titán, no habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo, siendo que ahora tenía que vivir con aquello, pero tenía una última alternativa, ¿no?... sólo un pequeño trato.





	Goodnight Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad he estado haciendo esta historia desde el 2018, lo iba a hacer como reto en una página que estaba, pero nunca vio la luz hasta ahora. Me inspiré en la canción “Goodnight Demon Slayer” de Voltaire.

Desde que había regresado de Titán en una nave bastante maltratada acompañado junto con la única persona que había sobrevivido en aquel planeta junto a él, Nebula, —con quién había hablado un poco, más bien le había preguntado sobre el Titán loco, el cual había desaparecido después de obtener la gema del tiempo y después únicamente había ocurrido el chasquido que los quebró de más de una manera a todos— había intentado investigar alguna forma de revertir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero nada había en su mente, todo era prácticamente imposible.

Thanos había eliminado a la mitad del universo, había desintegrado a muchos de sus amigos, conocidos, algo que le dolía bastante, que lo atormentaban en forma de pesadillas durante aquellas pocas horas en que realmente podía dormir algo, aunque más que desear dormir, únicamente caía casi inconsciente por el agotamiento que su cuerpo terminaba por sentir luego de horas sin descanso, buscando una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque era su culpa. Todo aquello era su culpa sin más.

Él fue el único que debió morir en Titán, la gema del tiempo debió siempre permanecer oculta, pero por su culpa, pues había sido apuñalado por el titán por una de sus propias armas, la gema del tiempo fue entregada para dejarlo vivir.

No podía comprender el por qué aquel hechicero había hecho aquella acción, aquel sacrificio, cuando él había dejado en forma clara que protegería la gema por sobre todas las cosas.

Suspiró pesadamente sin poder evitarlo, estaba agotado, horas sin descanso, personas que le exigían algún tipo de respuesta que él no podía darles de ninguna forma, enfrentarse a sus propios demonios teniendo que ver la cara de Rogers, aquel que casi lo había asesinado la última vez... todo lo estaba superando, todos le exigían que fuera un paso más allá, aunque sus pies estaban realmente cansados.

Esa era la razón por la cual había llevado gran parte de su laboratorio al santuario de New York, el cual se había quedado sin protección alguna, pero bueno, ¿quién atacaría ahora? La mitad del universo había sido aniquilada y dudaba seriamente que alguien quisiera hacer un ataque prontamente.

— Aquí no hay ni una mierda que sirva — Exclamó exasperado. En su desesperación había comenzado a leer los textos antiguos de magia y la única manera que deba de regresar en el tiempo o jugar un poco con él era con la gema del tiempo, que ya había sido utilizada.

Frustrado frotó su rostro con sus manos, estaba exhausto, pero debía seguir buscando alguna solución cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo, notando de aquella manera a aquella capa rojiza, que había sido otro superviviente de Titán, que se había pegado a él, sin querer dejarlo y le había estado entregando los libros que pensaba que le iban a servir, pero todos habían sido en vano.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Le preguntó con un suspiro cansado, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.

El lugar, aquel santuario, realmente estaba sufriendo de tener a Anthony Stark en su interior, muchos libros estaban regados por el piso, libros que fueron desechados, muchas partes de armadura, de nuevas armas, que también no fueron lo suficiente para cumplir las expectativas que aquel hombre tenía.

Aquella capa lo guió por los estantes de libros, hasta uno en particular, que se veía antiguo, pero que simplemente tomó, para comenzar a hojear.

— ¿Es esto en serio? ¿Ahora quieres que intente hacer un pacto con lo sobrenatural? — Era un científico, amaba la ciencia, así que la ironía estaba ahí mismo, él buscando hacer un trato con demonios, ¿pero que más tenía? La respuesta era simple. No tenía nada más que perder, pero si mucho que intentar.

—

Un cruce de caminos afuera de la ciudad fue donde termino aterrizando a mitad de la noche, mientras cargaba con la caja con lo que necesitaba. No había sido lo mejor obtener uno de los ingredientes —el hueso de un gato negro—, pero sabía que era necesario para aquella invocación. No sabía que más pensar en realidad, era la opción que había leído y ya estaba desesperado.

Quitó los nano de su rostro, revisando la caja que cargaba, verificando que estuviera todo en aquel lugar. Hueso de un gato negro, tierra de cementerio y una fotografía de quién se disponía a hacer el trato, o sea él.

Suspirando cerró aquella caja, para con sus nanos hacer una pala, comenzando a excavar en medio de aquel cruce, algo sorprendido de encontrar otra caja en aquel lugar, pero simplemente enterró la de él a un lado, para después cubrir con la tierra que había sacado, simplemente esperando.

Los minutos que espero se le hicieron realmente eternos, siendo que su mente le decía una y otra vez que estaba haciendo una tontería, una bien grande por creer en cosas sobre naturales.

— El gran Anthony Edward Stark — Dio un brinco sin poder evitarlo cuando una voz femenina dijo su nombre, girando su rostro para ver a una mujer ataviada en un vestido negro, que resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo, siendo que aquella mujer llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto, alzando una ceja al ver quién era su invocador en aquella ocasión.

— Al parece soy famoso también en el infierno, ¿verdad? — Intentó bromear para disimular lo nervioso que estaba, pero simplemente hizo que todo su traje volviera a su pecho, no quería mostrarse hostil ni nada, quería obtener una respuesta positiva.

— Claro que sí, eres el alma que todos desean obtener, el alma que se ha escapado más de una vez de una posible muerte, tu suerte te precede, Anthony Stark — Al ver el traje del hombre retirado de su cuerpo simplemente se acercó a él.

Aquel hombre que siempre lucía glamoroso, ahora era una simple sombra de quién había sido en antaño. Su barba estaba creciendo en demasía y mal recortada. Sus ojeras estaban demasiado marcadas, además la misma ropa se veía grande sobre su cuerpo.

Sí a alguien le había afectado el chasquido de sobre manera había sido a Tony Stark.

— ¿A qué se debe mi invocación? ¿Qué es lo que el gran Anthony Stark podría desear obtener? — Para todos era obvio en realidad, quizás el hombre quería traer a alguien de la muerte, a una persona, a un amigo, el chasquido había llevado demasiadas almas tanto al infierno como al cielo de una sola vez.

Eso la haría quedarse con el alma de Anthony Stark demasiado fácil, pensó sin poder evitarlo.

— Bueno, no estoy al tanto de cuáles son sus poderes, pero me gustaría hacer el trato...regresar a antes del chasquido, detenerlo — Ese era su plan. Sí los mismos demonios no podían regresarlo al tiempo antes el chasquido todo estaba perdido.

La risa de la mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos, pudiendo ver como ella reía de buena manera, como si hubiera escuchado la mejor broma de su vida en realidad.

— ¿De verdad crees que eso es posible? Traer a una persona de la muerte, eso sí lo es, hacerte millonario, agrandar incluso tu pene, pero no echar para atrás lo que más almas ha dado — Comentó como si nada, burlándose de aquel hombre, de aquel ser que estaba casi destruido en su última opción.

— Entonces quiero hablar con tu jefe — Como si nada alzó las cejas, mirando a esa mujer mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Un demonio de clase baja quizás no funcionaría, pero quizás algo más grande, algo que de verdad quisiera su alma, si haría posible poder ganar la situación.

— No sabes en que te metes, Anthony Stark — Pudo ver como los ojos de esa demonio se ponían de color rojizo, un color sangre, la cual se había acostumbrado a ver, para luego desaparecer frente sus narices como si nada, dejando al hombre solo en aquel cruce, en aquella noche demasiada obscura.

— Maldición — Chasqueó la lengua sin poder evitarlo. Era la última alternativa que podía apreciar, lo único que iba a salir realmente bien, pero no, no podía... ni los demonios querían hacer un trato con él.

Suspirando dejó que su armadura envolviera su cuerpo, para emprender vuelo nuevamente hacía el santuario en New York, cuando algo llamó su atención por el rabillo de su ojo.

— Un trato con el diablo no es algo que una persona como tú haría normalmente — La voz de ese hombre que había aparecido en ese momento tenía algo realmente suave, algo que lo hacía sentir incluso confiable. Se decía que era la voz que muchas veces llevaba a confiar en él, a hacer que las personas cayeran en sus garras finalmente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Miró sorprendido a aquel ser. Su cabello caía suavemente con gracia, un poco largo, algo más abajo de sus oídos, de una forma ondulada, que únicamente resaltaba el rostro de aquel hombre. Una nariz perfecta y unos ojos penetrantes, que casi te invitaban a confiar en ellos. Aquel hombre estaba ataviado en traje, que no hacía nada por ocultar su bien formado cuerpo.

— Oh, claro, los humanos están acostumbrados a verme con cuernos y todo eso... muchas veces olvidan que fui un arcángel — Comentó como si nada. Para los humanos era normal imaginarlo como un ser horrible, sin gracia alguna, cuando por ellos había caído demasiado bajo.

— Lucifer — Bien, estaba hablando con el gran jefe de los demonios pensó, la verdad no creyó que pudiera llegar tan lejos, pero sí alguien podía cumplir su deseo podía ser el mismo diablo, ¿verdad?

— El mismo, Lucifer Morningstar — Le comentó con una sonrisa para pasearse alrededor del millonario, que no era en realidad más que la sombra del hombre que había sido. Ese ser era un alma que era codiciada tanto en el cielo como en el infierno. Había hecho armas mortales, pero se había redimido y comenzado a hacer las cosas bien, por eso aún no era claro si se iría al cielo o al infierno, pero vender su ama lo hacía prácticamente propietario, sin tener que esforzarse más.

— Entonces supongo que sabes lo que deseo, ¿puedes hacerlo? — Alzó la ceja esperando la respuesta que el hombre le fuera a dar, aquel arcángel caído, quitado de la gracia de Dios.

— Estaría perdiendo una gran cantidad de almas, ¿lo sabes, no? — Le comentó mirando a aquel mortal, que estaba decidido a hacer aquello, podía verlo en su mirada, no pretendía dar vuelta atrás para nada en su decisión. — Bueno, para tu suerte aparte de la gema del tiempo, los que tenemos aquella habilidad somos los arcángeles.

Poder volver en el tiempo no es algo que hiciera con regularidad, siempre tenía algo que pagar, además del cansancio que aquello significaba para su cuerpo, por lo cual realizar aquello sería algo realmente grande, pero bueno, tendría el alma más cotizada de la historia en realidad.

— Lo que sea necesario — Le gruñó sin poder evitarlo el hombre de los ojos marrones cansados, observando con demasiada atención a quién era Lucifer Morningstar.

—

Algo se sentía mal, algo estaba mal en el tiempo y no sabía con exactitud que era. ¿Quizás se sentía de aquella manera luego de ver todos aquellos futuros posibles? Quizás su mente, por su memoria fotográfica, aún estaba aturdida con todo lo que había visto y vivido en sólo unos minutos, pero debía centrarse.

Comenzaron el ataque a Thanos, cada uno tenía su función, sólo debían sacar el guantelete de la mano de aquel Titán, siendo que todos lo tenían atrapados ahí.

— ¡Maldita sea, Strange, hace un maldito portal en su mano! — Le gruñó con fuerza Stark, el mismo Stark que estaba jalando demasiado fuerte y así lo hizo. Creo un portal que jaló a Peter hacía una distancia seguro, sólo unos metros más atrás de ellos y cortó aquel guante, antes de que el nombrado Starlord terminara por despertar a Thanos de tantos golpes que le estaba dando, debido a la muerte de Gamora.

El gritó de Thanos inundó el ambiente de aquel planta, el grito de dolor por perder su brazo, siendo que el pequeño Spiderman, seguramente con la cara pálida debajo de la máscara, tomó el guantelete del infinito para alejarse de aquella gran mano morada.

— ¡Maldito seas Stark! — Le gruñó con fuerza el Titán y ninguno, pues todos habían tenido fija su atención en el chico que cargaba el guantelete, vio como sin más Thanos tomaba un pedazo de metal del suelo y comenzaba a golpear con él a Iron Man.

Sintió sin poder evitarlo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Había estado distraído al volver en el tiempo. Lucifer le había dicho que debía ser rápido, que debía ver una oportunidad y tomarla, pues el diablo estaba cambiando el pasado, únicamente por él, por su alma.

Había hecho lo que había creído correcto, mutilar al Titán había sido lo más lógico luego de que tuvo semanas para pensar aquello, ¿por qué no lo habían hecho? Es decir, un portal de Stephen habría podido hacer aquello fácilmente, pero ellos habían intentado quitar el guantelete y todo se había ido al maldito infierno.

Se incorporó de aquel golpe y comenzó a atacar al Titán, pero aún con su mano mutilada el hombre tenía demasiado poder, ¿o ellos estaban agotados? ¿Quizás era también el golpe de adrenalina? No lo sabía, sólo vio como todos fueron lanzados como muñecas de trapo y aquella criatura morada se ensaño con él.

— Basta — Los presentes, tendidos en el suelo, vieron con cierta sorpresa como un hombre de cabellos obscuros, que tenía pequeños rizos, y que vestía un fino traje se puso sin más frente a Tony, mirando con atención a aquel titán al que sin más le hizo explotar la cabeza de un chasquido. — Ups… bueno, un alma más que torturar… ahora, vengo por nuestro trato, Anthony.

Sin más tendió su mano al humano que había terminado por caer de rodillas nuevamente al suelo luego de que el diablo se había presentado en Titán. Podía ver las caras confundidas de los presentes, que miraban como sin más alguien que parecía simplemente un humano había terminado con aquel ser.

— ¿Señor Stark? — La voz de Peter lo trajo un poco más a la realidad y quitó los nano que cubrían su rostro, luciendo bastante cansado, porque lo estaba. Estaba cansado hasta en su alma, pero ahora podría descansar, le dijo su mente, aunque quizás el infierno no era la mejor opción para descansar. Sabía que podrían con lo que vendría, aquel grupo tan especial que acababa de conocer y aquel muchacho podría lograrlo.

— Todo estará bien chico — Le sonrió quedo a Peter, para luego fijar su atención en Lucifer, incluso creyó ver las grandes alas que seguramente el ser debía tener, pero únicamente le tendió la mano.

— Ahora descansa, cazador de demonios — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el diablo. Antes de que todo se volviera negro y pudiera finalmente descansar su alma cansada.

_Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now its time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide_

_Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight_


End file.
